


无远弗届

by Lynch (Lynchaos)



Series: カルデア#1 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, M/M, top!arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchaos/pseuds/Lynch
Summary: 届かぬ果てこの世に無し2017夏活





	无远弗届

**Author's Note:**

> 20180407

　　

　　

　　首要的是耐心。

　　曾有过在密林中狩猎的经验：并非生前，而是以英灵之姿再度现世之后。

　　狩猎也好，战斗也罢，既然身为弓手，就非得在战前做好准备不可。

　　取木制矢，研磨镝簇，为弓纫弦。自身原本就是制作弓箭的名手，成为英灵之后，制作的过程更被简化为单纯的魔力调动。然而即使拥有随时制成、使用弓箭的能力，也不可轻率放箭。

　　需要获得祝福。

　　在王的治下时，需要王的应允；而如今身处人的世界中，就需要人的许可。

　　等到实际狩猎时，即使是在不同于生前活动的干旱原野、视线恶劣的林中，以这双眼睛标定猎物也不是难事。但只要尚未放箭，就仍然需要反复考量、再三确认。无论何时，唯有确切了解到箭矢尽头的结果、做好充分觉悟，才有架起弓的资格。

　　并且——要确实地保持耐心，等待最终将如期来临的那个时机。

　　听完这番话，亚瑟一脸微妙地看了过来。

　　“……你啊，用不着说得这么拐弯抹角吧。”

　　“哈哈哈，这可不是在拐弯抹角啊？”阿拉什颇为愉快地笑着，“只是想从头说明而已——”

　　

　　

　　是夏天。

　　或许该说，是被做成了夏天的样子。

　　尽管一墙之隔的外界正是一年里昼短夜长的季节，迦勒底内部还是按照大多数人出生地的节令以年中为夏。更有甚者，中央空调也为了配合夏天的设定而以使人惊愕的程度奋力工作着，如今的室内已经完全称得上是酷暑。

　　而就在这连英灵都难免为之烦闷的暑热中，迦勒底迎来了本年度的大骚动。

　　“……竞速（racing）”

　　望着手中的传单，亚瑟呆然地念出了关键词。

　　“今年是竞速啊。”

　　“而且是泳装。”

　　“嘛，从气氛来说泳装这部分才是重点吧？”

　　亚瑟似乎颇受打击。

　　再怎么说这里也是自称人理存续保障机关的设施。就算是为了进行特异点的处理而采取了竞速大会的形式，但特意要求泳装总感觉有些偏离主旨。另外，部分参赛选手的着装选择也十分令人担忧未成年人的心理建设。

　　听着亚瑟的抱怨，阿拉什爽快地笑了起来。

　　“因为是夏天嘛！”

　　“……”

　　深深地叹了口气，亚瑟决定不去深究这所迦勒底的活动传统，转而望向阿拉什正兴致勃勃地握着手柄面对的屏幕。然后，再次叹起了气。

　　“……既然是夏天，偶尔也试试看更加清爽一些的题材吧？”

　　“嗯？”

　　屏幕上映着的是一如以往的阴惨色调，发出种种不祥呻吟的敌方怪物和四处喷溅的各色血浆。阿拉什操作着披着重甲而行动迟缓的主角，心不在焉地应了一声。

　　“比如说什么样的？”

　　“……没有不用战斗的类型吗？”

　　说起现代人制作的名叫“视频游戏”的这类娱乐用品，确实是应该有着大量风格迥异的不同题材的才对。

　　“这房间的前任主人似乎对那类的没兴趣哪。”

　　该不会对没被编进战斗关联部门也有什么怨言吧？最初发现这件事时，阿拉什也曾作过这样的猜想。不过，即使如此现存的收藏量就已经十分可观，仅仅作为消磨时间的道具倒也没什么可抱怨的。

　　“那么，至少不是这种感觉很闷热的……”

　　亚瑟伸手扯了扯稍微汗湿的T恤领口，站起身来翻看起了陈列架。

　　“啊啊，那是、”

　　在亚瑟朝看似是被特意区分出来、已经有相当一段时间没碰过的区域伸出手时，阿拉什有些感到不妙地按下了暂停。

　　亚瑟拿着封面绘着蓝天与海水，（如果不考虑前景负着伤的战士和背景的爆炸烟云）看似比较清爽的游戏碟转回身来。

　　“射击游戏？”

　　“是射击类啊”

　　“为什么一副为难的表情？”

　　阿拉什苦笑着抓起了头发。

　　“哎，那种的话有点……”

　　“……？”

　　“我啊，对枪啊、子弹啊这类东西，怎么也喜欢不来。”

　　“是吗？”

　　亚瑟翻转盒身，读起了包装背面上的介绍文。

　　“要说的话，是因为缺乏 **实感** 吧。”

　　“实感……吗”

　　“没错。像是那个啊。不管用弓啊、剑还是斧，都会有的那个啦。拉弓的阻力啦，刃切开肉和骨的触感啊，溅回来的血啦……没有那个的话，不就没什么杀了人的实感吗？”

　　“突然就讲起这么危险的话题啊。”

　　“所以说……”

　　“啊啊，我在听。”

　　“……”

　　亚瑟已经饶有兴致地开始动手打开包装盒，阿拉什只好投降地放下手柄。

　　“……所以说啊，枪的话……你看，光是凭那个小小的金属球就能杀人吧？只要像这样按着那个叫做trigger的——”

　　阿拉什抬起手，朝亚瑟做出扣动扳机的动作。

　　“这么一来，既不用亲自制作武器，也不用怎么费力拉弓挥剑，只要动动手指就能置对手于死地。枪、炮、炸弹——这类东西啊，效率高过头了。虽然用起来方便是不错，但像是单纯的按下扳机这种事，是即使几乎不抱杀意也能完成的行动。既然没什么实感，去做的时候需要的觉悟也没那么多吧？可如果觉悟不够就杀了人，等到真正意识到这回事，又会被那个的反动所噬啊。”

　　“完全是冷兵器派的偏见……不，是借口啊。”

　　“欸欸……错了吗？”

　　“你想说的意思还是能明白的。”

　　“对吧？”

　　“所以，是因为那样所以不愿意碰这类游戏？”

　　阿拉什眼睁睁地看着亚瑟用手里的游戏碟换掉了之前在玩的游戏。

　　“……哎，那倒也不是。”

　　“……不是啊……”

　　亚瑟有些无语地望了回来。

　　

　　不是因为熟识，而是单纯由于性格的关系吧？基本上，这位亚瑟王的心思是即使不去 **看** 也能明白的。虽然已经留下过在另外的世界接触的记录，包含如同和煦阳光一样、无论看多少次都不会感到腻烦的笑容在内的许多表情，却是直到在这所迦勒底再会时才第一次见到。愉快时会微笑，不快时会皱眉，在考虑难懂的事时，则是精心做出的无表情。少数需要应对他人的情况下，基本是会带着与骑士之名相称的清爽笑容。而对阿拉什，偶尔也会露出最棘手的“反正现在在想的事你是知道的吧”的赌气表情。

　　如今，则是像那时一样会使人觉得出现在这张脸上有些浪费的脱力苦笑。

　　“所以，捕猎什么的……那到底是在说什么？”亚瑟望了他一眼。

　　“说明起来也有点麻烦啊。嘛不过，差不多也快……啊，来了。”

　　就在阿拉什望向墙壁的同时，响起了呼叫笛音。玛修的声音从自动接通的通讯器里传了进来。

　　“阿拉什先生？那个，达芬奇亲说请您尽快到工坊去一趟……您在房间吗？”

　　“知道了，现在就过去！”

　　阿拉什应了一声，笑容满面地站起身来。

　　“怎么样。你也一起？……喂喂不要一声不响就灵体化啊。”

　　

　　总的来说，很热。竞速大会的宣传准备正要接近尾声，迦勒底却是叫人提不起劲来的闷热。

　　稍作犹豫之后，阿拉什换回了最早的武装形态离开房间。从气息判断，saber正沉默地跟在自己身旁。需要在迦勒底内部活动时，这位骑士王一向是谨慎地以灵体形态移动。

　　才走出没多远，就发觉到脚边跟来了正担任迦勒底吉祥物的谜之生物。

　　“哦，是小动物啊。既然你在这里，就表示master也在附近……”

　　“芙！”

　　“嗯？因为小姑娘要做魔术的练习被赶出来了？你也很不容易啊。”

　　“芙……”

　　“啊，是嘛。就带你去玛修小姑娘那里去吧！”

　　白毛绒绒的谜之生物绕着阿拉什的脚边打了个转，便毫不客气地迅速爬上了他的肩头。

　　阿拉什抬起手，抚摸了它毛绒绒的头顶。半年前还怎么也不肯亲近持有千里眼的自己的第四兽，如今已经不再具有会为此抱有戒心的知性。

　　察觉到了疑问的气息。即使不看、也没发出声音，灵体化了的同伴的意志也能清楚地传递过来，这多半是因为与同一个master签订了契约吧。

　　“哈哈哈，当然是听不懂的啊？”一面感受着肩头暖融融的重量，阿拉什笑了起来。“就算是我……哎，这算得上滥用吗？只是普通的看得到而已啦。

　　“……我看起来像自言自语？还不是因为你不愿意露面吗？”阿拉什稍微发着牢骚绕过转角，“说起来，今晚要留宿吗？不要？……不，真亏你能这么长时间保持灵体化……那个啊，不是会感觉软绵绵轻飘飘的吗？”

　　摇响了工坊门前挂着的仿古门铃，跨入应声而开的门扉。随着工坊的门再次合上，亚瑟解除了灵体化，放下兜帽。

　　“你啊，姑且也不是第一次作为从者现世了吧。灵体化这种事，怎么也该习惯——……”

　　亚瑟忽然噤了声。

　　嘛，这也是难免吧。就连早已知道会看到什么的阿拉什也不免稍稍发愣。

　　

　　在工坊被特意清空出来的正中央，陈列着一样 **异物** 。

　　以熠熠生辉的浓黑为底色，饰着夜空似的深蓝和闪电的银白。

　　蜷伏在房间中央的金属野兽与工坊内的其他陈设格格不入，如同存在感凝结而成的团块。

　　Bike。摩托。巡航机车。

　　在圣杯给予的知识中被如此称呼。从外型来看，或许与豹更为相似；但要说用途的话，果然还是马吧。颜色与局部形状之类的细节姑且不论，那副体态也的确和曾在极东的城市中驾驭过的铁马大致吻合。

　　“……这比图片上看起来还要厉害啊。”阿拉什感服地说着，将有些依依不舍地抓着自己肩膀的芙芙交给小跑着迎上来的玛修。

　　“阿拉什先生！是机车！摩托车！”玛修一脸紧张地接过发出不满叫声的芙芙，“我、（不算金时先生的宝具的话）还是第一次见到实物！可以摸摸看吗！”

　　“当然可以。要我载你也没问题哦？”

　　“……啊，不，那个就……”

　　“啊啊，说起来这种的我也是第一次见到啊。”达芬奇酱说着，从内室探出头来。“怎么样，东方的大英雄？对购物的成果还满意吗？”

　　“当然，谢啦。”

　　“……是你 **买** 的？”

　　亚瑟有些表情僵硬地朝阿拉什转过脸来。

　　“是啊。这种额外开支没可能让迦勒底来付吧。”

　　“储金另有用途，说的就是这个吗？”

　　“哦，你还记得啊？”

　　“用两年份的薪水……”

　　“没那么夸张啦。除开日常花费，也就是十个月左右的……向帮忙订购的海盗大叔付的手续费也包含在内。也有事先取得代理司令的许可所以没问题！”

　　“问题是那个吗……”

　　“正巧这次也有场地可用呢。”达芬奇酱露出了在世界范围内都堪称首屈一指的微笑，“那么，作为参考要给各种地方加上传感器，另外也想做点改造。可以吗？”

　　“当然。是从一开始就说好的条件嘛。”

　　“是呢。交货日……就定在这次大赛结束时吧。”

　　

　　

　　由于进行过于顺利，在娱乐性上可以说是完全失败了。

　　最开始还兴致勃勃地看着屏幕、偶尔会作出评论的亚瑟，终于也一脸微妙地沉默了。

　　阿拉什叹了口气，按下暂停，把手柄递了过去。

　　“我觉得差不多可以交替一下……”

　　“——真的没用千里眼吗？”

　　亚瑟盯了过来。这家伙不是不擅长游戏的吗。对游戏的态度基本是马马虎虎，只要能打发时间就好，技术、战略什么的都没在努力。刚刚还说了不喜欢枪弹，而且试着操作就发现用手柄来瞄准相当困难。再怎么说，从开始直到主动停下为止都见敌必杀、一次都没失手也太夸张了——看到了这样的困惑感想。阿拉什不禁笑了出来。

　　“喂喂，不用那么小看我吧？即使不用视力以外的部分，我也还是波斯第一的射手啊。像那个吧。‘会命中’已经是属性的一部分之类——”

　　“……在耍我吧？”

　　“诶诶”

　　“明明就算用自己的弓也不是百发百中？”

　　“那是因为箭的话随时可以无尽藏地制作出来嘛。以那个量的话，比起在意是不是命中，不如用规模本身来压制——嘛，至于射击游戏的话，就像这样了……”

　　问题不是游戏的类型是否喜欢，而是一路蹂躏着NPC、畅通无阻地直冲终点的体验实在称不上有趣。

　　就结论来说，射击类游戏再次遭到封印，而继续用闷热的RPG打发时间也是无奈之举。……如果没听过抗议也就算了，实际被提出之后也觉得的确是很闷热。

　　“……就不能对这个夏天想想办法吗？”

　　“哈哈哈，王子大人也会提这种任性的要求啊？”

　　“……”

　　“……等等，别就这么睡了啊。”

　　听着从训练场回来就倒伏在地面上、陷入弱体状态的某位骑士王的抱怨，思索起了某个计划。

　　 **目标** 是早就有了的。不知道有多少次对着展示出来的种种图片和数字沉思过，反复比较过。资金问题的话，虽然平素没什么加以节制的习惯，在确定目标之后也有认真存起相应的金额。如今又是迦勒底由于竞速大赛而气氛躁动的当口，正可谓是等待已久的良机。

　　作为以休假换得福利优待的日常编队成员，阿拉什向物资调度部门提出了大型货物运送委托。

　　

　　

　　确认过委托的物品完好、稍微欣赏了片刻之后，留下眼睛闪闪发亮，看样子还打算继续沐浴在现代科技光辉之中的达芬奇和玛修离开工坊，在中途和亚瑟告别，阿拉什独自返回了值班室。

　　打开房门、唤醒纯白的灯光，房间中仍是近两年来一直看惯了的景色。最近开始时常拜访的亚瑟也几乎不曾留下痕迹，像这样的时候，甚至会恍然疑惑起那是否是在做着白日梦，只有 **谁也没在** 的这副光景才是现实。

　　话虽如此，倒也不是就真的曾经做过那样的梦。不如说，如今正是不久之前就连做梦都无法想象能够成立的事态吧。

　　原本，身为无数英灵之中的区区一人，就不能指望会复数次受到召唤；以从者之身现世时与其他英灵产生的交集，更应当视作是无论生前还是死后都仅有一次的奇遇。虽然非常清楚这件事，从这所迦勒底刚刚开始进行圣杯探索（grand order）的当初就得以再次现世的阿拉什，也难免在了解到迦勒底的召唤系统之后产生了“说不定”的微小期待。而在那不久之后，终于见到应召唤而来的这个世界的亚瑟王——以少女姿态存在的阿尔托莉雅之后，又再次接受了果然无法与 **那家伙** 再会的事实。

　　这所迦勒底被许多人视作是奇迹的空间，但那想必是迦勒底也无法引发的奇迹吧。

　　对在极东城市中曾发生过的战斗，虽然没有实感，也充分地残留着来自记录的记忆。

　　起点与终点都完全不同，仅仅是连口头确认都不曾有过的短暂结盟，默契也只是仰赖于战士经验与本能的程度。

　　但是，第一次有了称得上并肩的同伴。即使不付诸言语，也的确互相守着后背一起战斗过了。

　　姑且有着并没有天性浪漫到会一件一件地在意“第一次”如何的自觉。如果说生前由于强过人类而没有能够比肩的对象，那么至少在迦勒底并非如此，因此也没有执著于特定某人的必要。

　　尽管如此，仍然对这里和那时是相异的世界这件事觉得遗憾。

　　——那之后，伴着必将于未来某日到访的灾厄，在梦中也不曾见过的奇迹发生了。

　　会高兴是当然的。虽然saber还什么也不肯说，也已经对之后的事态有所预感。

　　此外，稍许超出了预想的是，自己似乎也被对方视作了可以亲近的对象。

　　从第一次潜入这间值班室以来，已经是亚瑟尽可能在迦勒底中隐藏着行踪度过的第六个月。在这个漫长的人造夏日，今天骑士王也没什么特别要做的事地窝在阿拉什的房间里，彼此进行着没什么特别用意的对话。

　　“话说回来那匹铁马啊……”稍微回想着那具钢铁的肌体，阿拉什慢悠悠地开了口。

　　“……是机车”

　　“嗯，之前就想过要起名字来着。但真要起的话，反而想不到什么合适的呢。”

　　“名字？不是叫做雅○哈的吗？”

　　“那个是品种，不能算作名字吧”

　　“品、……品……？？”

　　“啊，对了。说到起外号的话还是master比较擅长啊。好！到时就去拜托她看看好了。”

　　

　　“我才不要啦！要人给马上就会死掉的小动物起名字也太可怜了吧！”

　　朝刚刚从特异点归来的少女提出的请求，立刻遭到了生动的抗议。

　　“等、等一下，前辈你那是刻板印象啦……啊，但从以前的经验来看，我也觉得阿拉什先生不太适合驾驶交通工具……”

　　“啊哈哈， **那个** 要说起来并不是我本人做的啊？虽然我也会那么做就是了”

　　“反正这次也是打算大闹一场吧？”

　　“这倒是没法否定哪。”

　　“……达芬奇酱也请说点什么吧！”

　　“唔唔嗯。我倒是原本就想拜托这位来帮忙做极限测试的参考呢。为今后的万一做准备，现在正是想尽量收集各种数据的时期……当然了，事后无论是损坏还是完好的零件这边都会接受的哦！”

　　“零、零件……明明是花了十个月份的薪水、大费周章才运到这里来的机车！？”

　　“喂喂，我可没说过打算把它搞坏啊？”

　　“可是，是在这次的特异点的话……”

　　“……话说回来，骑士王为什么也在这里？”

　　亚瑟眺望着说着“安心安心”笑眯眯地揉起了玛修头发的阿拉什。

　　“我是这家伙的监护役。”

　　“噢噢，原来如此？”

　　“为什么连阿拉什先生也是刚刚知道的样子……”

　　“嗯？因为只是试着邀请了一下就普通地跟着过来了啊。”

　　“……原本考虑到骑乘技能，是主张由我来驾驶——”

　　“说什么呢。是我比较有经验吧？”

　　亚瑟做出“就是这样”的表情耸了耸肩。

　　“总而言之，先来说明一下计划吧？虽然中途发生了不少状况，总之现在特异点已经做好了修复处置，人员也已经全部撤回，这之后只要放着不管就会自然消灭吧。在那之前，场地就和之前说好的一样借给你们用。”

　　达芬奇酱在桌上展开了有些简单过头的手绘地图。

　　“第一AREA因为发生过爆炸事故所以提前排除在外。考虑到路况可能影响车子的状态，就这么办吧？以第三AREA原本的终点为起点，中途在整备站作休整顺便补给油料，goal就设置成第二区的起点，像这样倒回的半程——”

　　“路线会不会短过头了？”

　　“毕竟剩下的时间有限啦。至于机车的情况，标准乘坐还是驾驶与乘客各一人，护盾是最近正在开发的beta版，已经设置了收集数据的传感器，另外还有紧急脱出装置。……所谓的紧急脱出啊，也就是座位会嘭地发射出去的类型哦？嘛两位都是战斗型的英灵所以着地就请自行确保吧？另外原本也是想设计超级加速的，但——”

　　“啊啊，因为是拉力赛赛道所以一下子就把燃料用光也不行吧？”

　　“没错。增加油箱容量会破坏‘美’的平衡所以不做考虑，擅自改造动力源的话总感觉会被你抱怨啦。”

　　“嘛，这倒是……”

　　达芬奇酱停顿了一下，抬起头来。

　　“那么，接下来就只剩服装的问题了呢。”

　　“服装……？”

　　“没准备吗？”达芬奇投来了谴责的视线，“明明我们这活动是泳装赛车的说？”

　　“不不、本来也不是正式参赛的吧？而且谁会想要看硬邦邦的男人穿泳装啊？”

　　“美的概念和性别可没关系。要不要泳装先不论，说到底你们的服装，风阻太大了！又是铠甲又是披风、尤其那个飘飘荡荡的裙子，从空气动力学来说就out了！至少学着凯尔特枪兵们穿一穿紧身衣如何？”

　　“就算你这么说啊……”

　　“……啊，”一直是一脸困倦地听着对话的少女御主，露出了呆然的醒悟表情。“那个的话，有的哦。”

　　“迦勒底战斗服”，她吐出了虽然耳熟但料想外的词句。“各种尺寸、男女用的都有哦？防御性能也很不错。虽然不知道为什么明明只有我一个人会用还是量产了……”

　　

　　——事已至此。

　　“噗、哈哈哈哈！超级不适合”

　　只看了换好战斗服的两人一眼，少女便如此断言。

　　“喂，我说，这可是master你的提案啊……”

　　张握着裹在手套里的五指，朝下打量黑白相间、紧贴着躯体一直武装到足尖与指尖的战斗服。经常看到少女穿着类似形制的服装，原来自己穿起来是这种感觉……。要说的话，内衣以外的服装还是更喜欢宽松的款式。虽然衣领一直束到了喉咙，没有附带帽子的部分还是很令人冷静不下来。

　　穿着这个的话，果然身体的形状会完全暴露出来啊。这么想着而朝骑士王投去了视线。

　　……肌肉量比起印象上来说要略多一点的感觉，但果然还是和面容一样残留着少年感的修长躯体。好像特别在意右手背裸露的部分，正若有所思地用指尖摸着缺口的边缘。稍微想着这是不是有点叫人不知道该把目光往哪里放时，亚瑟忽然抬起头来。

　　视线撞上了。没有互相搭话，两个人又匆匆忙忙地各自转开了脸。

　　“那个，前辈……连摄，是不是有点失礼呢……”玛修像躲在少女御主身后一样，越过肩头望向她手里从刚才开始就一直对着这边啪嚓啪嚓来回响个不停的电子端末。

　　“哎呀——因为很难得嘛！”

　　少女笑呵呵地摆弄着手中的端末。说着难得，然而视线牢牢盯着狭小屏幕上的画面不肯移动。

　　看来除了正举着速写簿的达芬奇以外，在这里有五分之四的人都是一样的感想。说不定还是裸体来得比较轻松……不，这个还是不会吧。

　　小声清了清嗓子，阿拉什开了口。

　　“……我说，还是算了吧？原本的武装不行的话，不是还有常服嘛。”

　　“这个也不行？”亚瑟疑惑地歪着头看了过来。

　　“你是在中意什么啊……”

　　“这不是普通的挺方便活动吗？”

　　“虽然是没错啦……”

　　“咳咳。没有让你们再换别的衣服的时间了！闲聊差不多也就到此为止吧？”达芬奇露出了计划得逞的满足笑容，“请两位戴上那边的头盔——”

　　

　　要一下子弄明白魔术器具的用法或许办不到，但完全依赖寻常的物理法则运转的这匹铁马，驾驭方法只要看了就能明白；之前驾驶时的经验也被唤回了实感，在脑海中逐渐复苏。

　　御主的少女在出发前说着想要休息而回去了，此时留在管制室里的只剩下达芬奇和玛修两个人。

　　是单纯因为太劳累、还是认为应该回避打算玩闹的自己呢。稍微想着其实知道了也不会有什么好处的事，朝裂谷中潺潺流动的河流的方向深呼吸。

　　涌入体内的空气带着湿润的凉意。望向覆盖着绿色绒毯似的草地的裂谷河畔尽头。

　　“真凉快哪……”

　　“啊啊。”

　　亚瑟叹息似地答道，露出了难得的放松神情。

　　暂时沉浸于静谧的淙淙水声，阿拉什无言地戴好头盔、跨上机车，亚瑟也跟着在后座就位。达芬奇透过通讯装置发出了指示。

　　“找到适合的速度之后就尽量那样保持不变哦。注意弯道和丘陵的部分，想要飙车的话建议还是到下一区——”

　　“——明白了”

　　达芬奇的笑意盈盈的声音传了过来。

　　“哎呀，是我多嘴了吗？”

　　“没那回事。嘛，不过——下一区的事就到下一区再说，对吧！”

　　捏紧离合、换挡、转动油门，胯下传来和缓的震动和悦耳轰鸣，铁马的后足在柔软土地上略略打滑后咬紧地面，接着便顺畅地朝前跑去。随着加速，清凉的风从面罩下钻进头盔内部，将越来越喧嚣的风声灌进耳中。

　　在迦勒底中难以见到的满眼色彩和流动着但并不刺骨的风都算得上是久违了。日复一日地在模拟系统中战斗，就算溜出室外也只见得到白茫茫的雪山和卷起吹雪的寒风——基本上，在迦勒底的工作人员和大部分从者都是这样生活着的。眼前的景色，因此比想象中更深地浸润着精神。

　　“——感觉像重新活过来了一样啊。”

　　意识到嘴角正挂着笑容。没听到回答。

　　又在想着“奢侈”之类的事吧。明明像是这种时候，只要坦率地享受就好了。

　　这次的铁马比从前在东洋的岛国都市骑过的相比似乎更为强壮，驾驭起来的重量感也更明显。话虽如此，握在手中的龙头仍然可以轻盈且迅速地对动作做出反应。虽然还想再稍微提高速度，但在这一区就依达芬奇的指示保持最佳的巡航速度行驶吧。操纵机车平稳地穿越弯道与坡地，片刻之后，阿拉什再度朝身后搭话。

　　“怎么了，saber？一句话也不说。还有在呼吸吗？”

　　“……不，没什么……”

　　稍微等待了片刻。等着接下来的话。

　　“……这里，算是比较近的吧。和不列颠。”亚瑟说。

　　“啊啊，要说起来的话好像的确……”

　　“是结界吗？这附近似乎有那种东西的残留物。这里的气息，就像还没从神代之中脱落的不列颠。……不。比那还要浓厚吧。……稍微，想起了故乡的事。”

　　“……那个啊，我也是听你说了才知道，并没打算……”

　　“不。刚才说的，不用在意。”

　　亚瑟的声音中稍微带上了笑意，接着深呼吸了一次。

　　“这里，风景、空气都很好，温度也舒适。谢谢你邀请我来兜风。”

　　“…………哦、哦。”阿拉什有些意外地应着声，在头盔下抿起了嘴。

　　风声、流淌的水声，以及透过通讯装置传来的达芬奇哼着的鼻歌声。被各种声音与色彩包围，反而使沉默更为透明。在沉默中抵达的整备站中空无一人，只堆放着被判断为可以弃置的部品，和仅仅一车、两人份的补给。

　　重新将油箱加满，在达芬奇的指示下确认了魔术护盾的状况后，两人在整备站中稍作休整。阿拉什将喝空了的宝特瓶捏扁，远远地投进仓库另一头曾经装过冷却液的空桶。

　　“怎么样？这样可以算透了口气吧？”

　　“啊啊，”亚瑟答道，“谢谢。”

　　“又来啊。所以说，本来也不是为了你……”

　　“但是，能像这样避暑也是事实……”

　　“避暑……？”玛修的声音从联络装置中传了出来。“那个……难道说亚瑟先生没有看过路书？”

　　“……什么？”

　　“天真，太天真了，骑士王！”达芬奇大笑起来，“那边的大英雄可不是为了给你避暑才借用这种场地的哦？再怎么说，在这前面等着的可是比迦勒底的夏天还要火热上好几倍的——”

　　“喂喂，不要这么快就破梗吧？”阿拉什苦笑着拉起摩托的龙头，示意亚瑟出发。

　　“喂，archer。到底是怎么回事？”

　　“哈哈哈，马上就会看到了！”

　　

　　虽然不能否认一直隐瞒情况是有点想要恶作剧的心情，但说到底还是没做过事先调查就随便跟来的人不好。

　　穿过裂谷尽头的一线天，视野骤然开阔，眼前的风景也随之丕变。

　　散发硫磺气息的土地铺展而去又陡然断绝；岩盘中央，断崖状的空洞下是煮沸岩石的巨大锅釜。放射生长的地裂中，如同从未阖的地狱之扉中得以窥见业火般透出熔岩的橙红火光。

　　“什——”

　　“呜哇——这可还真是热啊！”

　　除了熔岩的热度还额外吸收着烈日照耀的深色车身，如今正使机车本身化为闷燃的高温铁块。仿佛作为刚才在河畔吹着清爽的风的报应，伴着十倍的高热而涌出的汗水沾湿皮肤又飞快蒸发，留下挥之不去的燥热。总之选择了尽量远离火山口的路线，可再怎么加速也感受不到一丝风的凉意，此处正是直到尽头都无处可逃的炎热地狱。

　　“感觉还好吗，绅士们？”达芬奇的声音听来相当幸灾乐祸，“嘛、数据我这里会继续监控，这一区就随你们怎么玩了。Good luck！”

　　“——借您吉言！”

　　“Archer……！”

　　听到了大大的叹息，然后是推开面罩的咔哒声，以及硬物撞上干土地面、迅速消散的闷响。

　　“——抱歉，女士们！这个就之后再来回收！”

　　“等等这太不公平了吧，我的也……”

　　“咚”地，在头盔后部，被敲了。

　　“你给我稍微闭嘴。”

　　“哎，但是我也很热啊……”

　　战斗服本身具有抗寒与隔热的效果倒不错，可惜头盔就只是单纯的头盔而已。随着突入火山口区，外部气温一口气提高的同时，头盔内部也成了小型的蒸笼。

　　而且，说什么之后再回收啊。这种速度下把东西丢出去，就算不至于粉碎也会坏掉吧。

　　“……话说回来，从这里开始建议你抓好我的腰哦。当心被甩下去！”

　　“所以说，安全驾驶——”

　　“自己把头盔丢掉的人就别抱怨了吧？”

　　“你这家伙——”

　　“哈哈哈骑士王殿下今天语气很粗暴啊！难道说是会晕车……等等好痛好痛”

　　腰被从手肘下环过来的手臂咕地箍紧了。无言抗议。原本机车座位就算不上空间宽裕，如今的姿势已经是完全贴在一起了。是自己说请抓住腰来着没错，但这个和“抓”可不太一样啊。报复式地箍紧了一次之后，亚瑟放松了力气，但姿势也就那样保持着没变。穿着的战斗服搭载了隔热功能真是太好了。

　　稍微回头，能看到车轮在身后拖出的长长的烟尘尾巴。为了绕开火山口而划出的弧形路线，此刻差不多正接近中途。

　　“咳咳。这前方就可以视作最后的加速直道了哦！”

　　达芬奇的声音火上浇油般在纽扣耳机中响了起来。阿拉什不禁露出了微笑。

　　“哦，看见了看见了。那个就是终点吧？”

　　亚瑟也越过阿拉什的肩膀张望着。

　　“已经看得到了吗……”

　　“当然了。那么，从这里开始——”

　　阿拉什一口气敞开油门。

　　

　　突进，突进。

　　不无荒诞地乘着神代结束数千年后凡人智慧结晶的两名英灵，与机车一道化为劈开浓稠空气的斧刃。

　　透过如今这暂时成为特异点之池鱼的灵基，能够认知到在各个细小之处持续着的崩解。同时，也切实地感觉到了。

　　一时如同要取代存在实感本身般压倒性地覆盖感官，怀念的、使人眷恋的速度；带来来自遥远记忆彼方、这具躯体尚未体味的甘美战栗的速度；更在那之上，可以没有顾虑地向上加算的速度。

　　风压在鼓膜上激起的血潮回响，加速度下浸透脊髓、流遍神经的震悚，飞跃地面颠簸处，短暂失重时仿佛心脏被攥住，喉咙紧缩的陶醉感触——

　　他全都非常喜欢。

　　这是由于持有毒耐性而无法从酒、从药物中获得的肉体快感。如同化身为离弦之箭；如同化作神风。

　　“Archer——”

　　“别出声，当心咬到舌头！”

　　大声回应着试图说教的骑士王，移动足尖将档位推到最顶。由钢铁制成的马的核心部发出愤怒轰鸣，心脏的鼓动也正接近人所不可能到达的极限。

　　风，从视线尽头、从轮辐间、从岩缝中不断涌出、怒涛般席卷而至的焚风，裹挟着滚滚而来吞没两人周身的层层热浪，将耳边剑士含着恼火和担忧的抗议熔作好似情话的模糊低语。后来这低语也消失了，只剩紧绷的呼吸还悬在肩头，就像他也正讶然地品尝着这突如其来的焦渴。阿拉什大笑出声，扭转手把再度提高马力。

　　

　　


End file.
